Underestimated
by metacognitive
Summary: A ceremony, a party, and a rejected dance. The story of Sam and Emily's wedding, and how Leah finally moves on. Leah-centric. One-shot. Rated for mentioned violence.


**Hi! This is my first Twilight story, and first Leah-centric story. I will, however, be publishing more in the near future.**

**I was inspired to write this by Leiaaa's story called 'The Last Dance'; It isn't, like, plagiarized or anything, just inspired by it.**

**So . . . Yea.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. (BTW, the song in it is 'Like Toy Soldiers' by Eminem)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own _Twilight_ or 'Like Toy Soldiers'.**

**Criticism is welcome!**

* * *

**_Underestimated_**

_"In taking revenge, a man is but even with his enemy; but in passing it over, he is superior."_

_~~ Francis Bacon_

_

* * *

_

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
we all fall down..._

_Like toy soldiers._

The piano plays softly, accenting this perfect moment. The one all about Emily Young and Samuel Uley.

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
but the battle wages on…_

_For toy soldiers_

She arrives, the doors swinging open. And suddenly, it's just her and him. Future husband and wife, and the minister. And he's just a shadow, really. All of his attention is on her now.

_I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders_

She walks down the aisle, and it seems that the scars that mar the side of her face have disappeared. The amount of love and adoration that shines in her future husband's eyes is almost sickening. Almost, but not quite.

_I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it_

Leah takes a deep breath as Emily makes it to the altar. She gives her a smile, signifying that 'It's okay, go.' But it's _not_ okay, and Leah will never let it go. She won't be able to forgive them.

_I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to  
I'm supposed to set an example_

Emily steps up, so that she's standing right in front of Sam. He gazes at her like he's never seen anything more beautiful than the creature before him. And that's a lie.

…_it was too late to stop it  
there's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it_

She didn't tremble as they read their vows. She didn't cry when they said 'I do'. She didn't rip them apart when they shared the kiss that made them Mr. and Mrs. Samuel James Uley.

_And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it  
I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted_

She stood there, and took it with pride. She took it the way her father would expect her to. He would be proud of her. He always has been.

_And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it_

They're at the party now, and she feels a pang of jealousy as she watches her cousin twirl with her uncle. The father-daughter dance. That's all she wants now; but it's truly, the only thing she can't ever have. She can- and _will_- find another Sam. Charlie's just an icon.

_That was never my object for someone to get killed  
Why would I wanna destroy something I help build_

Suddenly, Sam's in front of her, his arm extended. "Do you want to dance?" This is the moment that's hers. It should be her and Sam's wedding; not Sam's and Emily's. This should be her day.

_And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about…_

…_told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef_

Leah wants to say yes- after all, he's _hers, _and she's _his_; Emily was like a fork in the road, and he's just lost.

_So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth_

But _it's not right_. To ask her this- on his wedding day of all days! - is to invite criticism from both packs. Not that Leah cares. If she did, she wouldn't be Leah.

_There used to be a time when you…_

…_wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'_

So she answers- honestly. And that answer just happened to be correct. "No."

…_had a chat with him  
and asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him_

She stood up, and told him to "Give Emily my congratulations." And left.

_Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions…_

_We still have soldiers that's on the front line_

Leah left the party, ignoring the looks her brothers and others gave her. Sam just didn't get it.

_That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders  
Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us_

Jacob and Seth let her go. They had heard what had happened- super-sensitive hearing- and were proud. Leah was moving on. Sam wasn't.

_To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is…_

_Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is_

She ended up in her backyard, wearing a t-shirt and short-shorts. She doesn't really care about how she looks anymore- she can't be who she was before.

_But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered  
It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it_

She ended up burning everything she had that was associated with that day. The six-hundred dollar dress, the seventy dollar shoes, the fifty dollar perfume, everything. Except the jewelry; she threw that into the lake.

_But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'  
I'm just willin' to be the bigger man  
If ya'll can quit poppin' off at the jaws, well then I can  
Cause frankly I'm sick of talkin'_

Her mother was proud. Billy was proud. Jacob was proud. Everyone was- except the newlyweds. Emily was broken-hearted, and Sam was distraught. They didn't think she'd go that far.

Then again, they always did underestimate her.

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
we all fall down…_

_Like toy soldiers_

_  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
but the battle wages on…_

_For toy soldiers_

* * *


End file.
